warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:WhiteSeraph/Alternate Timeline Idea That I'm Really Psyched About
In case you haven't seen what Dirge and I were talking about before, I have this amazing idea for an alternate timeline. Imagine the Heresy never happened. Lorgar never got all pissy about not being able to worship anymore. Well, if the Imperium just got a free pass to take over the galaxy, where's the exitement? You'd have space marines without jobs, just keeping the peace. BUT, what if in M34 something completely unforeseen happened? Here's my prologue: Guilliman's gaze left nothing unobserved. He took in everything about the vessel: the contours, the coloration, and, most of all, its immense size. It easily dwarfed Terra, and it seemed to cast a shadow of unease, even from this distance. Knowing his call would never go unanswered, he spoke: "Have we established contact yet?" A serf jolted, startled, and replie, "No, sir. Well that is to say... If they're hearing us, we aren't hearing them. Sir." The primarch's brow narrowed. He gave his command in his ever-steady voice. "Prepare a thunderhawk. I'll speak to them face to face." -------------------------------------------------- Jarvan watched as his primarch approached the planet-sized ship. He had been to battle for Guilliman countless times, and seen him face orks seven meters tall. Still, he feared for him. Minutes passed. The thunderhawk grew ever more distant. It finally was out of Jarvan's vision. He continued to stare, unblinking. Suddenly he saw a glow begin to eminate from a small point on the alien craft. It grew brighter. Brighter still. It flashed. ------------------------------------------------- ++GUILLIMAN HAS FALLEN. REQUEST FOR SUPPORT AGAINST UNKNOWN ENEMY. PRIORITY ABSOLUTE++ The message was sent to all who would answer: the Emperor, Russ and his Wolves, Horus the Warmaster, Dorn, Sanguinius, the Lion, Magnus, Nighthaunter, Ferrus Manus, Vulkan, Fulgrim... The loss was inconcievable. Only a few short hours had passed, but it seemed an eternity for the Ultramarines. The vessel, although in the same state as it had previously been, seemed far more sinister. It waited in eerie stillness, for reasons unknown. The Warriors of Ultramar left nothing unobserved. Finally, the vessel moved, surprisingly fast for its largeness, toward the Ultramarines. The space marines reacted swiftly, heading toward Macragge at full speed. It was not enough. Cruiser after cruiser fell. Macragge was in sight. The order was given to send seven virus bombs to stop the unknown craft. The bombs hit their mark perfectly. The forsaken gas spread across the surface rapidly. It ignited, and the ship was engulfed in swirling flame. The blazed died out. Where the Ultramarines hoped to see a molten mass, they saw an unharmed xenos spacecraft. And it had reinforcements. Macragge sent everything it had: the entire legion attempted to board and destroy the ships. When it was realized that resistance was futile, many tried to flee, to warn the rest of the Imperium. They too were destroyed, but not before sending a final message. ++ THE ULTRAMARINES HAVE FALLEN. UNKNOWN ENEMY EXTREMELY HOSTILE. DO NOT CONFRONT DIRECTLY. AVOID AT ALL COSTS.++ ___________________________________________________________________________________________ That pretty much sets the stage for the rest of the story. So far I have it figured out where the Tau Empire is destroyed, and its remnants ally themselves with the Imperium and the Eldar to keep the new xenos restrained to one part of the galaxy. I'd need help with creating the xenos though, and working out anything about the Inquisition, because without the Heresy, I don't even know whether it would exist or not. I have some great ideas about new technology, including a replacement for the bolter, Mk 9, 10, 11, and 12 armor, some vehicles, and more. Category:Blog posts